


The Argument About The Books

by Know_It_All_Hermione



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, New Girl
Genre: 31 Days Writing Challenge, Confessions, Crossover, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Post-Hogwarts, Rare Pair, Romance, Wizarding Crossover Connection's Cast the Dice 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Know_It_All_Hermione/pseuds/Know_It_All_Hermione
Summary: Harry gets into an argument with his muggle boyfriend when Nick tells him he wants to continue reading the Harry Potter book series.
Relationships: Nick Miller/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020, Cast the Dice 2020, Harry Potter Slash Crossovers





	The Argument About The Books

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own nor will I ever own Harry Potter and the tv series New Girl. 
> 
> Author Notes: This fic is unbeta'd so all mistakes and typos you find are all mine. I hope everyone enjoys reading this! 
> 
> I am currently taking part in a 31 Days of Writing Challenge this October.I am also taking part in Cast the Dice 2020. I hope everyone enjoys the fanfics I will be writing for it!
> 
> Prompts used: October 2nd , An Argument  
> Confessions.

Nick Miller and Harry Potter were in a relationship. 

The relationship was pretty new and so far they were both happy with each other, they had only been dating for one month. They would have dates, visit, and hang out at each other’s apartments, they would make out and they would have sex. 

It was great. 

Harry was a thirty-year-old man of average height, he had short black messy hair that always stuck up in all directions, a scar on his forehead shaped like a lightning bolt and bright green eyes behind a pair of round black glasses. 

Nick was taller than Harry but younger than his boyfriend by only a year. He had brown eyes and short, dark brown hair. 

Harry was a wizard, a person who possessed magical abilities and from age eleven to age eighteen he had attended a magic school called Hogwarts. Nick, at least to Harry’s knowledge was a muggle which was someone who didn’t have magical abilities. 

Their relationship was new so Harry and Nick weren’t quite at the point of their relationship where they were ready to say the words ‘I love you’ yet to each other (though they have had sex plenty of times now) but they did care about each other. 

As their relationship was new Harry still hadn’t confessed to Nick about magic and about being a wizard. He just wasn’t ready yet. 

One day Harry was visiting Nick where the younger male lived with his roommates Schmidt, Winston, and Jess. He had brought with him a bottle of alcohol and he was planning to hang out with his boyfriend and thought that they could drink together, and maybe also make out together or have sex. 

He was let into the loft by Jess who greeted him with a bright and cheerful smile. 

“Oh! Harry! Hi!” she greeted cheerfully. 

“Hi Jess, can I come in? I’m here to spend some time with Nick. He’s still home, isn’t he?”

Jess nodded, “He’s in his room” she said and then she let Harry in to the loft. 

Harry went to Nick’s room and knocked on the door, a bright smile on his face as he waited for his boyfriend to open the door. 

“Who is it?” called out Nick’s voice from inside the bedroom. 

“It’s Harry” 

“In a minute!” Nick said back, his voice now sounding slightly eager and if Harry wasn’t imagining things just a bit panicked. 

Harry heard noises coming from inside the room but soon the door opened revealing Harry’s boyfriend. 

Nick gave Harry a happy grin when he saw the other man and he kissed his boyfriend on the lips in greeting. 

When they separated Harry gave the bottle of alcohol to Nick. 

“I thought that maybe we could do some drinking together and you know…um…other things if you want...” Harry said with a smile at the other man. 

Nick gave a mischievous smirk at Harry, “Oh…Yeah and what other things might they be?” he said as he accepted the bottle and placed it on his desk. 

Harry smiled, “Anything you want, Nick” 

Excitement was in Nick’s eyes, “Great!” he said. “I’ll get us a couple of cups, wait here Harry” 

Harry nodded and then watched with a smile on his face as Nick quickly went out the door to retrieve a couple of cups from the kitchen. 

Harry waited for a brief moment standing where he was before his eyes caught a book that must have fallen to the floor. Thinking that he would just put it on Nick’s desk so it wouldn’t get walked on or get Nick hurt by the man tripping over it when he walked in his room Harry picked it up. 

Holding the book in his hands and turning it to the front Harry couldn’t help but stare at the book, shock slowly filling him. 

The title of the book read Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets and the illustration on the front cover of the book was of a blue car that had two boys in it. The boys on the cover looked so much like him and one of his best friends Ronald Weasley that it wasn’t funny. 

Harry had a flick through the book, not really reading but just skimming through it, mostly just to see if it was just a coincidence or not. Unfortunately, though, the story inside it was detailed and got a lot of things right about his second year at Hogwarts, not everything but enough to make Harry feel worried. Harry turned the book back to the front and read the author’s name, he didn’t recognize the name but he knew that it must be a witch or wizard who wrote it using some kind spell to have got so much about him right. Rita Skeeter using an different name, maybe? Or maybe it was just someone else using the events that happened in his childhood to make a profit. 

Panic started to fill Harry as he realized to himself that this book probably wasn’t the only one in the series, there was probably one for his first year too and his third, as well as the rest of his years at Hogwarts. Harry paled as he remembered back to his childhood and thought of the war that he had been forced to fight against Voldemort. He thought about the abuse he had suffered from the Dursleys, the third task during his fourth year, losing his godfather Sirius, even his stupid childhood crushes. He didn’t want Nick to read all about that! If Nick were to ever find out about it all Harry wanted his boyfriend to hear it from him directly, not read about it in a series of books targeted towards children! 

The door opened and in walked Nick looking excited and holding a couple of cups in his hands. 

Harry looked to Nick and stared at him. 

“Hey, got a cup each for us…” said Nick and then placed the cups onto the desk. Nick then looked concerned when he saw the look on Harry’s face. “Harry? Harry, what’s wrong?” the man asked. 

“I…I... found this book on the floor” said Harry. He gave a pause and averted his eyes away from Nick’s, not trusting himself right now. His heart was racing…He felt like he would cry any second and he was shaking. “How…How much of this book series have you read?” 

“I’m on the second book now. I like it, the black-haired kid reminds me of you in so many ways. He even has your cool scar” 

If Harry didn’t feel so upset right now, he would have made a sarcastic comment at this but restrained himself, instead he looked at Nick again. 

“Can you stop reading them please Nick?” 

Nick looked at Harry and after a moment shook his head. “No. I want to keep on reading them” 

Harry gave a sigh, it looked like to make Nick stop reading the stupid books he would have to tell Nick about magic. He felt a wave of frustration and annoyance wash though him, he really hadn’t been ready to tell Nick yet. 

“OK Nick…there’s something I need to tell you then, something important about the books” 

“Yeah?” 

“The stuff that happens in the books are based on my life…” Harry said. 

Nick blinked and for several moments seemed to be speechless. 

“How…How is that even possible?” 

“It just is Nick. Look I’ll even show you some magic if that’s what’ll it’ll take for you to believe me...” said Harry before he placed the book he was holding on his boyfriend’s desk.

Nick frowned, looking confused. “Isn’t that illegal according to the books” 

“Usually yes, but there are exceptions for family and romantic partners” 

“Oh...”

Harry then got out his wand and performed some magic. He made the alcohol pour some of it’s contents into the two cups. He looked around the room and performed some cleaning spells to Nick’s room, making some clothes from the floor move themselves to a washing basket he conjured out of thin air. 

Nick looked Harry, “Um…Wow. That’s…That’s really something.” 

Harry gave a sigh as he lowered his wand, “So does you knowing this change how you think of me Nick?” 

A serious expression appeared on Nick’s face and after a few moments of thought he shook his head. “No, no it doesn’t. If anything, I like you way more than I did before and I already thought that you were pretty great Harry” 

“So does that mean you are going to stop reading the books?” 

For some reason Harry expected Nick to say ‘yes, of course I am’ so when Nick again shook his head, he was feeling shocked again. 

“Why, Nick?!” Harry asked, anger in his tone of voice. 

“Well because it’s you, isn’t it? You’re the kid in the book but all grown up so I want to read them and find out more about you!” Nick said, his voice now sounding defensive. 

Harry glared at his boyfriend. “I don’t want you to.” 

Nick glared at Harry now, “Why not?!” 

“Because Nick...I…I just don’t okay?!” 

Harry found himself unable to say exactly why he didn’t want Nick to read the books, he didn’t want to tell Nick just how bad his childhood had been, not yet anyway. Maybe it was him not wanting Nick to worry about him or that he didn’t want to remember the horrific things that had happened to him throughout his Hogwarts years, maybe it was both.

Soon, though they tried to not turn it into one, the two men were in an argument together and both men thought they were the one who was right. Nick wanted to know more about his boyfriend and Harry was scared to have him know more. 

Finally, Harry, not liking fighting with someone he had come to care about so much just sort of gave up. He told Nick that he could read the books if he really wanted to so badly and then Harry just left the loft. 

~ ~ ~ ~

After Harry had left Nick’s room at the loft Nick felt upset, he wanted to know more about Harry. The stuff from the books that had apparently actually happened (though maybe not entirely an accurate version of it) were important things that had happened in Harry’s life and Nick thought that as Harry’s boyfriend he was supposed to know about the important stuff. He wanted to be a good boyfriend to Harry, to treat him how he deserved to be treated. To make him feel safe and loved. 

A couple of hours later Nick found himself glaring at the book that had caused him to fight with Harry. 

“Stupid book” he muttered. “It’s all your fault...” 

Nick should have never bought the books and he shouldn’t have started to read them. 

He didn’t like how he now felt now that he knew that the stuff in the books were based on Harry’s childhood. He didn’t like that Harry could have been abused by his family. He didn’t like that there had been a bad wizard by the name of Voldemort who had tried to kill Harry and wanted Harry dead. He didn’t like that there had been plenty of times in Harry’s life when he had felt unwanted and unloved by people who were supposed to care for him. He didn’t like all the other bad stuff he had read in the books so far, knowing that there was a possibility that any or all of them could have actually happened to the man he cared for so deeply. 

Soon Nick started drinking the alcohol that Harry had left behind and while he drank his thoughts remained on the argument that he had with Harry.

The following day when Nick saw his roommate Jess after explaining the fight, he asked her if he had been the one who was wrong. 

Jess stared at Nick and after thinking for a moment she gave a nod. “Yes, you are definitely in the wrong Nick” 

“Really, Jess?” 

“Yes! You should apologize to him. He’s probably not ready for you to know about what he went through in the books yet” said Jess. 

“Oh…Okay. Do you think I should stop reading the books?” 

Jess gave another nod. “It’s his life Nick you’re reading about and you’re his boyfriend. If he wants you to stop then I think you should.” 

Nick gave a sigh, “I guess you’re right…Thank you” 

And with that Nick decided that he would not waste any time and he left to see Harry at his apartment to apologize. 

~ ~ ~ ~

Harry was just getting ready to go to work when he heard a knock on the door, when he got the door and opened it he saw Nick. Nick was standing there in front of him with a bouquet of flowers, pretty ones, and had an apologetic expression on his face. 

“I’m sorry! I won’t read the rest of those books!” Nick said almost immediately. 

“Okay…Thanks, Nick.” Harry said unsmiling. He made no move to accept the flowers. 

Nick stepped forwards to Harry, “I…I care about you Harry. A lot. And the books are about you so if you don’t want me to read them, I won’t. But please…. I still want to know about your past, okay? When you’re ready to tell me. I... I feel like I need to know all the bad stuff that happened to you, so…so I …I can make everything better” 

Harry felt his anger fade away, “Apology accepted Nick and I will tell you everything one day, I’m just not ready yet. I’m sorry.” Harry then smiled a slight smile, as he then accepted the flowers “And I care about you a lot too Nick” 

Nick smiled at Harry and Harry then closed the distance between them both as he pulled Nick into a kiss which was returned. 

After the kiss, the two men separated from each other and Harry let Nick into the apartment for a bit. For a short time, they spent some time together, mostly just talking and kissing before Harry asked his boyfriend to leave so he could get ready for work.


End file.
